The Things I’ve Done For A Paycheck
This will be the out of character narrative of Kalleh's adventures with the Obsydian Corporation. This information is 100% out of character, and will not be made available in this format in character. If you are interested in having your character gain access to this story in character, please contact Kalleh herself about gaining access to her journal entries. 01: Black Market Healthcare Has Surprisingly Good Benefits There's a lot of ways one can destroy a lifetime's worth of work, but few were as spectacular and sudden as Dr. Kalleh Sharri's hasty retirement from what had been an otherwise highly successful and highly uninteresting medical career. In one fatal moment she decided to put the well-being of a patient, suffering from what was being called Core Sickeness, ahead of Hospital policy and her own common sense. Although she saved the life and limb of her anonymous (but rumored to be extremly wealthy) patient her unconventional approach quickly caught the eye of the establishment's ethics comity. With her good name - and likely the future of her career - already dragged through the mud, Kalleh agreed to step down from her position in surgery, resign from the board, and leave the medical field all together. Her patience with the situation ran out long before her funds did, however, and soon the disgraced doctor found herself working on the considerably less ethical side of medical research. How Obsydian Corporation eventually found her, she didn't know, but when the offer of semi-legitimate work and the possibility of adventure landed in her lap Dr. Sharri signed on faster than she could say farewell to her back ally coworkers. 02: Always Read The Fine Print To say that the good doctor made a hasty decision in joining Obsydian Corporation would be a mild understatement; to casually mention that such neglect to detail quickly caught up with her would be something of a grandiose payoff indeed. After a brief time spent at one of the Corporation's offices and an extensive dose of orientation and training Kalleh was quickly reassigned to a research expedition on the semi-Core world of Proteus-2. There, far from the luxurious laboratories and attentive assistants she would find that earning her paycheck would come at a considerably higher price. Somewhere between her field survival training and reading the manual for the excrement extraction procedures the celebrated surgeon began to wonder if the black market hadn't been such a terrible choice after all. 03. Return To Sender There has been a delay in the arrival of equipment for the Physicals laboratory, and although my colleagues have been both professional and polite, none have been forthcoming with information on when it has been rescheduled to. In the mean time I have been temporarily assigned to the Biology-Medical team and am assisting in research of two local plant species, designated LPS004 and LPS006, which grow in abundance around our settlement. Both lifeforms appear to possess an array of fascinating properties but experimentation must proceed with caution, limiting the information we have thus-far been able to gather. Perhaps collaboration will be able to remain part of the project, if time and resources permit, even after the Physics department is up and running. Category:Player Lore Category:Out Of Character